1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation result displaying apparatus for a pneumatic device and a record of a displayed result, in which the stroke time and the velocity of a piston are displayed in a superimposed manner based on the result of numerical simulation for the operation of the pneumatic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been suggested to select the pneumatic device by simulating the operation of the pneumatic device including a pneumatic cylinder.
One of the selection methods is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-179503.
In this method, data concerning pneumatic actuators, solenoid valves, flow controllers, tubes, fittings and exhaust treatment devices is stored in a pneumatic actuator database, a solenoid valve database, a flow controller database, a tube database, a fitting database and an exhaust treatment device database, respectively, for each item number or the like. Conditions required for pneumatic devices constituting a system are calculated, and pneumatic devices conforming to the calculated conditions are selected from the respective databases. At the first step, a pneumatic actuator satisfying a load condition, a strength condition and a velocity condition is selected from the pneumatic actuator database based on a calculation according to a basic equation. At the second step, a solenoid valve and an exhaust treatment device, each of which satisfies a discriminant concerning the velocity condition, are selected from the respective databases. At the third step, a flow controller, a tube and a fitting, each of which satisfies a discriminant concerning the velocity condition, are selected from the respective databases.
When the conventional selection method described above is used, it is necessary that the data of item numbers or the like relating to the pneumatic actuator, the solenoid valve, the driving control apparatus, the tube, the fitting, and the exhaust treatment device is previously stored in the pneumatic actuator database, the solenoid valve database, the driving control apparatus database, the tube database, the fitting database, and the exhaust treatment device database.
Further, in order to select the pneumatic device, the following is necessary. The pneumatic actuator satisfying the load condition, the strength condition, and the velocity condition, is selected from the pneumatic actuator database based on the calculation in accordance with the basic equation. The solenoid valve satisfying the discriminant of the velocity condition is selected from the solenoid valve database, and the exhaust treatment device is selected from the exhaust treatment device database. The driving control apparatus, the tube, and the fitting, which satisfy the discriminant of the velocity condition, are selected from the driving control apparatus database, the tube database, and the fitting database respectively. Every time the selection is made, the calculation must be performed based on the basic equation. Furthermore, it is judged whether or not the discriminant of the velocity condition is satisfied. The processing for the selection is extremely complicated, and it is impossible to select the pneumatic device with ease.